


Baby That's When I knew

by Otp_Larreh



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Louis, Cliche, Cuddling, Drinking, Flirting, Fluff, Football, Football Player Louis, How Do I Tag, M/M, Parties, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Top Harry, University Student Harry, University Student Louis, Weed, i have no clue what to tag, larry - Freeform, photography student harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otp_Larreh/pseuds/Otp_Larreh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is convinced that when he met Louis (trying to secretly take a picture of him but being exposed when the flash went off) was fate's way of bringing them together. But if Louis is asked about it, every time he will insist that Harry being creepy has nothing to do with fate. </p><p>In the end, the phrase "take a picture, it'll last longer" becomes irrelevant because nothing lasts longer than forever. And if it's up to them forever is how long their love will last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby That's When I knew

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer* The characters in my story are based off of the members of one direction, but the events are completely fictional. The title "Baby That's When I knew" is taken from the song Rooftop by Zara Larson.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading this, feel free to leave comments! This is my first AO3 fic so I appreciate all feedback. Also, the story takes place in London but since I'm American and I'm unfamiliar with the British school system, I'm using the American school system (college) and some of the slang will be American. (:
> 
> ALSO!!! THIS IS STILL A WORK IN PROGRESS AND I WILL KEEP UPDATING IT BUT IT ISNT FINISHED YET. I WANT IT TO BE BETWEEN 18,000 AND 35,000 WORDS AND I HAVEN'T DECIDED IF IT WILL BE CHAPTERED OR NOT. BUT I WILL KEEP UPDATING IT AND HOPEFULLY IT WILL BE DONE BY THE END OF AUGUST 2015 OR EARLIER!

Harry arrives at the campus library with droopy eyelids and his Canon camera clutched in his right hand. He wants nothing more than to go back to his room and sleep but unfortunately he has a project to upload and the dorm not-so-conveniently lacks Wi-Fi. So he's in the library, trying to stay awake because it's late and his photography assignment has to be E-mailed to his instructor before midnight. He can't help but be in a bad mood because what kind of instructor assigns a project that requires pictures taken at night, but makes it due before midnight? 

He plugs his camera into his laptop and starts uploading his new photos, and there's a lot of them. Harry is no stranger to the shitty Wi-Fi in the library that takes eternities to load, so he usually pulls out his phone and scrolls through the online newspaper that contains more pointless gossip than actual news. Tonight though, he's exhausted and would rather not fall asleep in the library only to be woken up by the librarian and kicked out when the she leaves in a few hours. He decides that if he's going to stay awake, he should go on a walk while his pictures transfer to his laptop. 

He leaves his belongings at the table because the library is almost empty and he doubts any of the few remaining students are thieves. With his luck, it will probably be gone when he gets back but he doesn't think it would be all that bad because then he would have an excuse not to turn in his project. Not that it isn't good or anything, because Harry is extremely talented with a camera, but he just wants to be in bed. 

He ends up wandering up the stairs to the second floor and exploring the isles of shelves filled with books. As he walks, he picks up books from one spot and hides them in another to take out his frustration on the library and it's shitty Wi-Fi. He only does that for about five minutes before he stops, feeling guilty about ruining the Dewey Decimal System. Harry isn't the most rebellious guy, so he leaves the isles feeling like he's being watched and should apologize. He doesn't.

Harry wanders into the small study space in the back that's filled with so many tables that if someone wants to sit down, they have to suck in their stomach to squeeze into the chair. He thinks that if the school is really concerned with grades they should get a new library with more space, and definitely better Wi-Fi. He glances around, studying the other things that are wrong with the room. He decides that when he has the time, he's going to send a long, anonymous E-mail to the school about improving the library. He'll probably never get around to it, but it's a good thought.

There are exactly 3 other people in the study space besides Harry, and he probably doesn't even notice because his eyes fix on one boy and wow. Harry has seen a lot of beautiful things since discovering his interest in photography in his early teenage years, but he can't think of anything that comes close to being as breathtaking as the boy sitting just a few feet away. The mystery boy has glowing tan skin that reminds Harry of caramel. His hair is a soft chestnut brown and is styled in a messy fringe that hangs over his forehead. He has long dark eyelashes that cast shadows over his perfectly sculpted cheekbones and Harry wants to kiss his nose. 

After a few seconds (more like minutes, but no one has to know) of staring at the caramel beauty, Harry's brain begins working again and his photographer instincts kick in. He needs to take a picture of this boy. There is absolutely no way that Harry Styles is going to miss the chance to capture something so incredibly stunning. So he turns around and hurries down to the first floor to retrieve his camera. He thinks that he must have been staring longer than he thought because when he reaches the table that holds his possessions, his photos are done importing.

He quickly E-mails them to his instructor and then shoves everything in his bag before grabbing his camera. Harry doesn't want to boy to leave before he gets back so he hurries up the stairs to the second floor. When he reaches the top, he thinks it's quite the accomplishment that he only tripped 3 times. He'll reward himself later, because he's usually clumsy and only tripping 3 times should be rewarded but he's on a mission so that can wait.

When he gets to the back of the second floor, the boy is indeed still there, and indeed still gorgeous. Harry plops himself down at a table and hides behind a textbook to give the illusion that he's studying and not trying to take a picture of a stranger. He thinks if anyone caught him that they would understand though because he is a very pretty stranger. Harry squirms and shuffles until he can get a good angle and when he finally does, he focuses the camera and puts his finger on the small, round button.

As soon as Harry presses down on the button he regrets it. The flash brightens the room for a second causing everyone's heads to snap up and look at Harry. He curses himself for being too distracted to turn the flash off and looks down at his lap. His ears feel hot. When he looks back up the first thing he notices is that the other 2 students have already gone back to whatever they were doing. The second thing he notices is that the mysterious boy is still looking at him. He barely notices the heated glare the boy is giving him because he's distracted by the fact that his eyes are the brightest, prettiest shade of cerulean blue. His breath catches in his throat.

When he stands up and begins walking towards Harry, Harry isn't even intimidated because his mind is focused on how small the boy is and how his curvy hips sway when he walks. Everything about him is distracting and Harry can't think straight (literally haha). He's only pulled out of his haze by the strong Yorkshire accent of the tan beauty.

" Excuse me, I don't know what the fuck you think you're doing taking pictures of me but whatever it is, you need to fucking stop. I'm exhausted and I have a work to do and I definitely don't need some frog-looking loser stalking me. I don't care if you were just joking around or stalking me or whatever but I really don't need this shit right now. Give me the camera so I can delete it and go back to what I was doing and DO NOT take any more pictures of me you mother fucking creep," he practically yells and then takes the camera right out of Harry's hands without waiting for an answer.

"Sorry. Shit. I um. I take pictures when.. uhh. Things kind of, you know.. catch my eye?" Harry says, nervously tripping over his words. He knows he sounds like an idiot now. When his eyes meet the pretty blues of the other boy, he can tell that what he said made no sense at all. He reminds himself not to reward only falling 3 times because now he's fucked everything up.

"Was that supposed to make sense or are you just making up shit because you got caught stalking me?" He says in a cold tone, glare still painted on his pretty face.

"No sorry. That was supposed to make sense but it didn't. Um.. I'm a photography student so when I see beautiful things, it's kind of second nature to want to take pictures of them. Like the phrase 'take a picture, it'll last longer' cause like I want to make the beauty last or whatever. Obviously, I wasn't thinking and like, you're beautiful so.... Fuck. Sorry I'm so awkward, I forgot to turn the flash off cause I was kinda concentrating on you," Harry could feel the blush creeping onto his face as he rushed out his response. The heated glare fades off of his face, turning into a confident smirk as he realizes what Harry means. Harry only feels a little bit guilty imagining that same smirk on his face as he grinds his hips down into Harry's. Maybe not even a little.

The boy fiddles with the camera in his hands and looks frustrated before he gives up what he was trying to do and sticks out his hand in defeat. "Since I'm feeling charitable, and I don't know how to use a camera, but mostly because of the charitable part, I'm not gonna delete the picture, so you can wank to that or whatever you were planning on doing with it. Just don't stalk people anymore, it's creepy and one day someone is gonna beat you up or something. You're lucky I'm such a classy gentleman." He says and Harry shouldn't be so endeared by his quirky confidence. That doesn't stop him though.

"Correct, you are... about the gentleman thing, not the wanking," Harry says, laughing a bit. He feels a little less nervous now that the boy isn't yelling at him or looking at him like Harry killed his firstborn. He tries not to think about the beauty in front of him, with a baby, so he busies his mind by introducing himself. "I'm Harry, by the way. Just in case you wanted to know who the mysterious boy, who isn't wanking to a photo of you, is." He jokes, starting to regain his confidence again. Harry hopes that he won't end up wanking to the thought of this surreal stranger, but if he does, it can be his own dirty little secret.

The boy rolls his eyes but laughs anyways, obviously charmed by Harry's quirky flirting. "I'm Louis, just in case you wanted a name to moan while you get off to a photo of me," He says, before winking suggestively. He laughs at the sight of Harry's widening eyes and flaming cheeks. He should feel bad for making Harry flustered, but it is what it is. " Calm down curly, I was only making a joke." He adds because he likes to think of himself as a good person, and what's better than saving cute stalkers from horrible embarrassment. Louis silently reminds himself to tell everyone about his good deed so that he can be put in the nominations for most charitable person of the year.

Harry's face cools down and his wide eyes crinkle as he giggles at Louis' sexual humor. Louis glows as he soaks in the admiration and attention Harry is so obviously showering him with. It's cute to them, but if anyone else was paying attention they probably would have gagged at the pathetic flirting. 

"Well curly, before you very rudely interrupted me with your not-so-sneaky stalking, I was very busy procrastinating an assignment by reading football magazines, and I'd love to stay and listen to your awful flirting but I'm afraid I can't keep my footie magazines waiting. It was an honor to be stalked by you but I better be going now," Louis explains, gesturing to the table where his belongings were abandoned. Harry doesn't want him to go but he's still pretty tired himself and wants to get home anyways.

"It was an honor stalking you Louis, maybe I'll do it again sometime," He teases. Louis laughs one last time before turning around and walking back to his possessions. Harry can't help but admire Louis' bum as he makes his way across the room because holy shit. Not only is he beautiful and funny but he has a big, round bum that jiggles in his sweats as he walks. When Harry finally tears his gaze from the other boy's arse, he may or may not have to wipe drool off of his chin.

The walk back to the dorm after Harry leaves the library is almost enjoyable, despite how tired he is. Harry's mind doesn't think of anything except Louis the entire walk to the brick building. By the time he enters his room, Harry has come to a conclusion about the caramel skinned boy. The only possible explanation for his utter perfection had to be that Louis is, in fact, an angel.

**

The next morning, Harry is woken up from his precious dreams about Louis, by a small hand slapping his shoulder and shaking it. "Hey! Harry mate, wake up! You told me you would get me breakfast today and its like 11:30. Get you're arse out of bed before the shop starts serving lunch," a strong Irish accent says in a tone that is entirely too chirpy for the morning. Harry just groans and rolls over in attempt to escape the grasp of Niall, his very blonde, very loud, and very Irish roommate. Niall isn't having that though so he just pulls Harry's blankets off of him, leaving him cold and exposed. Fuck you Niall, Harry thinks as he gets up anyways.

"So why did you get back so late last night?" Niall asks between bites of his pancakes, "You said you were just going to use the wifi at the library and didn't come back til' I was already in bed." Then his eyebrows shoot up, and Harry would laugh if he didn't know that he raises his eyebrows when he gets an idea. 

"Did ya get laid last night?" He asks, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Harry rolls his eyes because, honestly, why does he still hang out with Niall? All he does is take Harry's money and use his car. He makes a mental note to try and get a new roommate next year. It probably won't happen.

"No Niall. As much as I wish I did, I didn't," Harry explains, then takes a long dramatic sip of his tea. His mind wanders back to the image of Louis' big bum jiggling as he walked away the night before. He blushes and tries to hide it, hoping that Niall won't see. He sees.

"You're lying!!" Niall accuses, "You're blushing and that always means your thinking about something you shouldn't be." Harry makes a mental note to find a new roommate soon because Niall officially knows him too well. He curses himself for blushing and swats Niall's hand away from his toast. He should've gotten his own toast if he wanted it.

"I'm not lying you Twat, and don't touch my food."

"Then why are you blushing if you didn't get laid?" Niall pesters him further, stealing his toast while Harry is distracted. 

"I just met a cute boy is all. Didn't hook up with him or anything though, didn't even get his number, so don't worry about it," Harry says truthfully, but only adding the last part in attempt to get Niall to drop it. He doesn't drop it and Harry lets out another dramatic sigh.

"What was his name? Tell me about Him! Maybe I know him," Niall says and Harry regrets saying anything at all now. He should've just lied and said that he got laid but it's too late now. Once Niall wants to know something he won't stop talking about it until he knows every little detail. It's really only good for when Harry's angry and needs to vent.

"No, I don't want you getting involved. I love you, but I'm not telling you anything else," Harry says, wishing that his Irish mate would listen to him for once. He knows he dug himself a ditch though when he first opened his mouth. He's gonna end up cracking eventually but still tries to resist giving Niall any more information. 

"But Harry, what if I know him and I can set you guys up or give him your number or ask him about you? I don't know why you wouldn't want that!" Niall exclaims, trying to convince his roommate. Harry thinks to himself how it sounds good, but knowing Niall he'll end up fucking up and embarrassing Harry.

"Fine whatever. His name is Louis. Didn't get his second name but I did get his picture," Harry finally admits defeat, and silently prays that Niall won't ask why he has that picture. Harry really doesn't want to go into any details about that. 

He takes out his camera and goes to his recent photos, then clicks on the first one. Harry never actually saw how the picture turned out so when he sees it for the first time he almost chokes because, wow. Wow is all he can think of as he stares down at the candid of Louis in the library. 

Apparently Louis turned around when he saw the flash, so his mouth was open and his head was up, Harry assumes he was turning to see what was going on. His hair lookes soft and Harry wants to run his fingers through it. His eyes look tired and his shoulders hunch forward because he had just been reading. His golden skin contrasts beautifully with the pale purplely-blue of his T-shirt and the light grey color of his worn sweats. Harry can't take his eyes off the sight in front of him. 

He forgets about Niall until the blonde lad rudely snatches the camera from Harry's grasp. He looks at the picture for a second and his eyebrows shoot up. When he looks back up at Harry he has a dumb smile spread across his face. Harry almost wants to laugh at it but doesn't because he knows Niall will get all defensive of his smile. 

"That's Tommo! He plays on Liam's footie team! I've been to a few games and practices to watch and he's really good. He's funny too! Great guy..." Niall explains and Harry doesn't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. Well, it's a good thing that Louis is funny and plays footie and is a great guy, but not a not-so-good thing that he knows Niall and Liam because they're bound to embarrass Harry in front of him, again. Harry doesn't think he can take being embarrassed in front of an angel again.

"Why'd you call him Tommo?" is all Harry decides to say, not really wanting to offend Niall. He kind of also wants to know everything about the boy from the night before. Both are good reasons to keep asking in Harry's head. 

"His last name is Tomlinson and there's two people named Louis on the footie team so they call them by their last names instead. Just to avoid confusion, y'know? So they call them by their last names but tomlinson is kinda long to say when you're open and there's only a few seconds to pass. So they shortened it to Tommo and it kinda just stuck. So now pretty much everyone calls him Tommo," The Irish boy says as he drinks Harry's tea. Harry wants to say something but doesn't because he still isn't in the mood to listen to Niall get all defensive about things he's done wrong. He's never in that mood really. 

Tommo. It's nice, Harry likes it, Tomlinson is a good last name. He decides that Harry Tomlinson would also sound nice, but then thinks about it for a little and decides that he's being creepy again. But again, no one has to know. 

Harry just hums in response, shaking his head and admiring the scenery of the small breakfast cafe. There's a lot of students only here to get coffee and then leave to head to their classes but neither Niall nor Harry have any classes until the afternoon today. That's why Niall expects Harry to take him to breakfast every Thursday, because they have the time for it even after they sleep in. Niall always says that Harry owes him and that's the real reason, but he's the one that owes Harry if anything. Harry always gets him breakfast nonetheless.

"So should I?" Niall asks, but Harry doesn't know the question because he was too busy looking around. He tilts his head and furrows his eyebrows instead of asking because he's tired and doesn't want to talk. So he doesn't talk. Niall knows him well enough to know what his body language means though. 

"Should I ask Liam if he wants to hang out after his footie practice tomorrow? That way we have an excuse to go and watch the team. So we get to hang out with Liam and you get to see your little crush," He says moving his hands in little motions as he talks. Niall can never sit still and it bothers Harry. 

"What have I got to lose? Sure," Harry answers, but he feels like maybe it's a bad idea. He decides that he should start being more rebellious since he was paranoid about being caught for switching books in the library. He still feels a little guilty about that though. 

**

While Niall and Harry make their way to the pitch the next day, the blonde lad babbles about some weird girl who eats uncooked noodles during class. Harry isn't really listening though because for the past 3 days he's had a one track mind, only thinking about Louis. He's nervous that Louis will see him and get mad, thinking that he's stalking him again. Or that Louis will have a boyfriend or girlfriend waiting to pick him up (Harry asked about Louis' sexuality but Niall said he knew he was into boys, but wasn't sure if he also liked girls or if it didn't matter). He's nervous that something embarrassing will happen and Louis will see it. His heart races in his chest as Niall continues to talk, carefree as usual. 

When they arrive, there's only about half an hour left in the practice so they sit down in the front of the bleachers and wait. Harry sees Louis almost immediately and his mouth drops open. The white school uniform makes his tan stand out so he gives off a nice glow. His legs are small, but thick and muscular in the thighs. His narrow waist makes his bum and hips look bigger and curvier than the sweatpants and Tee he had on in the library. Harry feels a little dizzy when he noticed the sweat dripping off his forehead and running down his cheeks and neck. His skin is flushed and his hair wet and held back by a black headband. It makes Harry have dirty thoughts, so he concentrates on finding Liam to avoid getting awkwardly turned on. Or at least, more turned on than he is.

Liam isn't too hard to find either because he's bigger than most of he other players. While many of the other boys have long legs and lean muscle, with a strong-but-thin build, Liam has a tall, broad, muscular figure. He looks more like a wrestler or rugby player than a footballer in Harry's opinion, but his build is quite helpful in his position as a defender.

Harry thinks Liam is a good looking guy. He's muscular and tall, but doesn't look scary. He's got these big brown puppy dog eyes that reflect his sweet loyal personality perfectly. If he wasn't so whipped over his girlfriend Sophia, he would probably get a lot of girls. Everyone knows that they've got their entire future planned out together and wouldn't even think about having anyone else. It makes Harry a bit jealous, because he's single and a hopeless romantic. Two qualities that just don't go well together. 

Harry let's Niall point out the players and their positions to him for the rest of the practice. He tries to listen and manages to only glance at Louis a few times every couple of minutes. It's a good accomplishment in Harry's head. He forgets to make a mental note to reward himself.

When the practice finally comes to an end, they make their way to the gate to wait for the players to exit the locker room.


End file.
